Love Or Turmoil
by Ricochet
Summary: Razor looks for Felicia but finds her in the team of Turmoil


Love or Turmoil?  
Authors: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
Email: Riochet@email.msn.com  
  
Jenson was staring at the picture of Felicia that he had on his desk.  
It had been almost a year since she moved out of her apartment and he still  
didn't know where she was. For the first couple of days he believed that  
she was kidnapped but when he found out that she told the land lord that she  
was going to move out then he knew she couldn't have been kidnapped. The  
only thing that bothered him was that why didn't she tell me where she was  
or anything. Victoria's parents told him that Victoria said that her and  
Felicia had a job now but she didn't tell them where she was working at or  
who she was working for. Victoria hasn't called her parents or anything yet  
either which was kind of strange to them also. They constantly called  
Jenson and asked them if he has heard anything about Felicia's and  
Victoria's whereabouts but he always had none.   
Now Jenson had this horrible thought that she was in some kind of   
trouble and did not tell him so she was killed. But Jenson knew that she   
would tell him because she practically told him everything. "She has been   
kind of quiet ever since mom and dad though", stated Jenson out loud to   
himself. He sighed and placed the picture down. Suddenly there was knock   
at the door. "Come in", said Jenson. The door opened, of all of the kats   
in the force it had to be Commander Feral and he looked pretty mad.  
"Colonel, you know very well that this building isn't a place for   
your friends to call anytime they want. The phones are for enforcer   
business only.", said Feral. "There's some she-kat calling for you on line   
2 and I suggest that you tell her to call you back at your own place."   
Feral walked out of the room and slammed the door.  
"Bite me.", Jenson said under his breath then he picked up the phone   
and pushed the line 2 button. "This is Colonel Jenson speaking.", he said.  
"Jenson. This is Felicia", said Felicia. Felicia was waiting for this  
moment to come. She could have called Jenson a long time ago but she was  
afraid to tell him. She wasn't going to tell him now either but she just  
wanted for him to know that she was okay.  
"Felicia?!", said Jenson. He couldn't believe it. "Are you okay? Where  
are you?"  
"I'm fine. Listen, Jenson I can't talk long. But I just wanted to tell  
you that I have a job now and that I am fine."  
"Where are you working at?", asked Jenson  
Felicia wished she could tell him but she knew that she couldn't let   
her brother know about her working with Turmoil because he would come get   
her. "I have to go now, Jenson.", she quickly said.  
Jenson knew that there had to be something wrong. "Okay, just tell me  
where are you so I can know that you're safe.", said Jenson as he gripped  
the receiver the tighter.  
"I have to hang up, Jenson", said Felicia wishing now that she never   
called him.  
Jenson knew that she wasn't going to tell right off where she was   
and if she was in trouble or not. So he decided to let her know about what   
he thought. "You're in trouble aren't Felicia?", said Jenson. There was  
silence coming from the other end of the line.  
Felicia knew that he was right and that she was in trouble but no   
matter what she wasn't going to tell him. "Bye, Jenson", she said and then   
hung up. She kept her hand on the receiver then let go. She started to cry.  
"You don't how much trouble I am in.", said Felicia.  
"Felicia? Felicia are you there? Felicia?!", said Jenson but he knew   
that the other end was disconnected so he slammed the phone's receiver   
down in frustration. "Why won't you tell me, Felicia?", said Jenson. He   
knew that he was angry and sitting here in the office wasn't going to help   
him calm down either. "I am going to find you, sis.", he said as he left   
the office and walked to the hangar.  
********************************************************************  
Felicia was laying down on her bed still crying when there was a   
knock on the door. Felicia quickly got a tissue to wipe the tears away and   
then said, "Come in."  
It was Turmoil. "Hello, Felicia", she said. Turmoil was wearing the   
same uniform that she did when she battled the SWAT Kats for the first time.   
She wore practically all of the time. Turmoil saw that Felicia had been   
crying and was wondering why she was. "What's the matter?, she asked.  
"Nothing.", Felicia quickly said. She didn't want Turmoil that she   
had been talking to her brother and the fact that he was an enforcer.  
"Cadet.", Turmoil said. "You can tell me, besides I might be able to   
help. Now what's the problem?"  
Felicia knew that she had to tell Turmoil something to keep her   
from bugging her about it. "Well", Felicia started. "I am still pretty upset  
about my parents' deaths and all." This wasn't exactly the reason why  
Felicia was crying but it was part of it.  
Turmoil put her arm around Felicia. "I know that first couple of   
years will be tough but Felicia, you'll be alright.", said Turmoil as she   
smiled. "I am your friend, you can always count on me to take care of you."  
Felicia smiled. "Thanks.", she said. She was beginning to doubt   
about what her brother told her.  
"Well, I have a surprise that will cheer you up.", said Turmoil.   
"Well, you have worked for me for a year now. But you have the same   
qualifications as my lieutenant. It's unfair for you to be a lower rank   
than she is but it's also unfair to her for you to take your position since   
she has been working for me longer than you have. So the best thing to do is   
to have two lieutenants. Felicia, you are being promoted to lieutenant."  
Felicia couldn't believe it! She was speechless. "I don't know what   
to say, Turmoil. I can't believe it! Thank you! Thank you so much!", said  
Felicia.  
Turmoil smiled and got up. "Well, I'll let you rest, Felicia. Excuse   
me, Lieutenant McFurry.", she said. She walked towards the door but she   
turned around. "Lieutenant, I see you where that necklace all the time. Do   
you wear it for some sentimental reason?", she asked.  
Felicia held the locket part. "Actually I do. It was present that I  
received from a very special friend when my parents died.", she said hoping  
that Turmoil would leave at that and not ask who gave it to her.  
Turmoil nodded and then left which made Felicia happy. Felicia laid   
back down and closed her eyes. She fell asleep knowing that she would dream   
the same dream.  
**********************************************************************  
Jake was disgusted after watching the news. This was actually the   
first time that he was glad the news was over. He always enjoyed watching the  
news, laughing at the remarks that Feral made about the SWAT Kats or even  
when Dark Kat or some other villain was attacking the city. But for the  
past year the news was very depressing. The young she-kat whose parents he  
tried to save was missing along with her friend. He remembered that her  
name was Felicia. Her brother was an enforcer but he didn't hear anything  
from her until tonight.   
Ann Gora reported that he received a phone call from her today all   
she told him that she was alright but she wouldn't tell him where she was.   
He said he continued to ask her for her whereabouts but she ended up hanging  
up on him. Chance was downstairs working out when Jake came into the room.  
"Anything on Felicia?", asked Chance as he got up from doing 100   
sit-ups.  
Chance knew that Felicia's disappearance was hitting Jake pretty   
hard. The only reason why that Chance could figure was that Jake felt   
responsible since he was unable to save her parents. Jake shook his head   
sadly. "Well, actually they said that she called her brother at Enforcer  
Headquarters but wouldn't tell him where she was", said Jake as he walked  
over to the treadmill.  
Chance walked over to the ladder to go upstairs and get him a glass   
of milk. "Want some milk, buddy?", he asked. Jake shook his head and then   
got up onto the treadmill. "Don't worry, Jake. The enforcers will find   
her.", said Chance and then smiled. "If you want to Jake, we could go out   
tonight and search for her."  
"Okay. That might get some of this stress off my mind.", said Jake.  
**********************************************************************  
Jenson had been searching for Felicia for almost 5 hours and still   
nothing. It had went to Enforcer Headquarters to refuel almost twice. Even   
though the Pursuer had a high tech radar it still was unable to find any   
trace of Felicia's whereabouts. He was getting tired and knew he needed to   
rest, it was about 11:00 at night. "One more hour.", said Jenson as he   
struggled to stay awake. "I'm going to find her." He banked right and   
started to fly towards the outskirts of Megakat City."  
**********************************************************************  
The SWAT Kats were also looking for Felicia but couldn't find her   
either.  
"Anything, Razor?", asked T-Bone. He knew that this was hopeless   
because it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but he wasn't   
going to tell that to Razor. Razor was already depressed about this and   
T-Bone wasn't about to make him worse.  
Razor was constantly staring at the radar screen. "Nothing.", Razor   
said. He was very frustrated at this and by the fact that they had been   
searching for almost 3 hours. But he wasn't about to quit looking. He had   
this horrible thought that she could have went after Dark Kat and got into  
trouble or was kidnapped. There were a lot of horrible thoughts about her  
whereabouts but Razor kept telling himself that they were wrong.  
"We're bingo fuel, buddy.", said T-Bone.  
"No.", Razor said to himself but he knew that they couldn't risk   
losing the Turbokat. "Let's head back. It's hopeless."  
T-Bone shook his head at Razor's last comment. This was the first   
time that Razor had been pessimistic about something and it scared him. He  
turned around and started to fly towards the hangar.  
**********************************************************************  
Jenson had suddenly caught something on radar. It was the Turbokat.   
He wondered if they knew anything about Felicia's whereabouts. Jenson knew  
that it was strictly against to get help from the SWAT Kats but this was his  
sister. He turned on his radio and said, "SWAT Kats come in."  
T-Bone and Razor heard Jenson calling in as they saw his Pursuer   
coming in range. "This is T-Bone", said T-Bone.  
"This is Colonel Jenson McFurry. I was wondering if you two know   
anything about the whereabouts of my sister?", asked Jenson.  
"Negative. We were out to help look for her.", said Razor.  
"Why would you vigilantes want to look for Felicia?", asked Jenson.  
"We want to help too you know. We have a right to.", said Razor  
Suddenly Jenson remembered the SWAT Kats trying to help his parents.   
But his anger about their deaths and his sister's disappearance was starting  
to get to him or either that Feral was rubbing off on him. "Look. I don't  
want you in my way. You made me lose my parents and I am not about to let  
you make me lose Felicia.", growled Jenson.  
T-Bone was angry at Jenson's remark. He was about to yell back when   
he heard Razor yelling at Jenson. "Listen, you. I tried my best to save   
them while you did nothing. So don't blame me for their deaths. I saved your  
sister from trying to risk her life for them. If it wasn't for me she  
wouldn't be alive right now.", Razor yelled back. He had never been this  
angry before and T-Bone knew that for a fact. Usually it was T-Bone that  
needed to calm down but Razor was furious.  
"Calm down, buddy", said T-Bone.  
Razor moaned. "I just want to go home, T-Bone.", he said as he laid   
back into his seat. His head hurt and he was tired.  
"Roger that", said T-Bone as he flew by Jenson. Jenson was   
speechless from Razor's comment.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia woke up the next morning very tired. It was 8:00 and she   
needed to meet Turmoil in her room at 8:30. Felicia quickly put on the new  
lieutenant's uniform that she received last night. It was light purple with  
a light purple army like hat that had Turmoil's symbol colored in red. She  
walked out of her room towards Turmoil's quarters.  
Turmoil's room was much bigger. She had a king size bed that had   
red sheets. She had a radio that was playing easy listening music. Even   
though Turmoil was supposed to be bad, her room seemed so peaceful which   
made Felicia wish that she could have the same room. Turmoil was brushing   
her hair when Felicia arrived. It was only 8:20 and Turmoil was impressed on  
Felicia arriving early.  
"Looks like you're ready before I am.", said Turmoil. "Such   
devotion."  
"Thank you, Turmoil", said Felicia.  
"Hmm. That uniform looks good on you. How does it feel to be a  
lieutenant?", asked Turmoil as she put on her hat.  
"It's a honor to be your lieutenant.", said Felicia.  
"Such good answers.", said Turmoil as she stood up. "The reason why I  
wanted to come here is for a mission. We are going to land the airship near  
the abandoned industrial site and we need for you to patrol the area and  
make sure that no one is snooping around.", said Turmoil.  
"Yes, mam.", said Felicia.  
"I am going to be very busy with working on my new project and   
would hate to be caught off guard.", said Turmoil.  
Felicia saluted and walked out of the room.  
***********************************************************************  
At the salvage yard, Jake was changing into his flight suit. Chance   
had gone out that morning to fly around in the Turbokat. He told Jake that he  
was going to fly the canyon run and should be back in 2 hours. Jake decided  
that it would be the perfect time to look for Felicia again. He could use   
the cyclotron and check things on the ground. Jake knew that Chance   
wouldn't allow him to go on his own if he was there but Chance wasn't. Jake   
wrote a note to Chance just in case he returned home early.   
Jake tied on his mask and put on his helmet. He started up the   
cyclotron and drove towards the city.  
**********************************************************************  
Razor had searched for almost a hour and still no sign of Felicia.   
"She has to be somewhere.", said Razor to himself. Suddenly a big blip   
appear on the radar screen on the cyclotron. "Huh? What is that?", Razor   
said. "I better go check it out, it might just be the Fear Ship."   
He drove towards the location where the big blip was. Razor stopped   
at where the big blip was, it noticed that it was somewhere inside the   
abandoned industrial site. "I thought this place was abandoned.", he said to  
himself as he got off the cyclotron and put on his glovatrix.   
He started to look around. Razor was getting deeper among the   
warehouses but still no sign of what ever he was looking for until he went   
behind one of the warehouses. "Holykats!", Razor said. "It's Turmoil's   
airship!", he said as he started to approach the airship with caution.  
************************************************************************  
Felicia was patrolling the area but when she reached the other side   
of the airship she saw someone she wished wasn't there. "Oh, no! Not him,   
not now.", she said to herself when she spotted Razor. Razor was looking  
around, fortunately his back was turned towards her. "I can't capture him  
but I have to if I want to please Turmoil", she said. She aimed her gun at  
him and started to approach him.  
************************************************************************  
Razor knew that he couldn't enter the airship without back up which   
meant for him to contact T-Bone first. Razor knew when to do things on his   
own and when not to.   
He was about to turn around and head back to the cyclotron when   
suddenly he heard a gun cock behind him. Razor's eyes grew wide and he  
held his hands up. He turned around and saw one of Turmoil's guards  
pointing a gun at him. "Don't move", said the guard which was Felicia.  
Razor couldn't believe who it was when he recognized the voice.   
His eyes grew wider and he said, "Felicia?!" He finally found her but he   
wished this wasn't the place. He couldn't believe it! "She joined forces   
with Turmoil!", he said to himself.  
"Consider yourself a prisoner of Turmoil", said Felicia.  
  
To be continued......  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace, and Isis  
  
  



End file.
